The Book of Hate and Love
by J. Lacey
Summary: Ch. 2 up! Ryou has a dream that keeps him from Bakura, and Bakura is not happy... what can he do to find out his secret? BR, YYY, possible MarMal, SetoJou, WAFF, angst, possible limelemon.
1. Default Chapter

(A/N): Okay, so basically, this is a collaboration between me and Moonstarrose504. This is my first story posted on but not my first story ever, I'm just too lazy to go find them on my computer. First: some info on the pairings. K, it's going to be YY/Y, B/R, Mar/Mal (maybe), and Seto/Jou. We will be writing it chapter by chapter alternating between ourselves. **THERE MAY BE A LIME OR LEMON IN LATER CHAPTERS AND IT WILL BE A YAOI(!) CITRUS! **I'm extremely bored, and almost out of unique ideas (you can help us out in reviews! ).

Also, against my comrade's wishes, I am going to put down my writing style. It sucks. Hers is better. Period. I need some self-esteem. ;

Yami to Hikari

/Hikari to Yami/

'_Thoughts'_

"Speech"

**Chapter 1:**

**The Book of Hate and Love**

You had been acting strange all day… Whenever he tried to find out what was going on, he found that he had put up a mental shield, to keep away the tomb robber's pesky prodding, most likely.

Ryou was not exactly the most normal person ever, nobody of everyone in the group really was, however, this was just plain strange. Ever since two nights ago, he had woken up one morning and suddenly decided he needed to kind of stray away from Bakura. With a blush, he had kind of simply walked away from the bed and Bakura, who had just walked in the room. And ever since then, the tomb robber had been getting the strangest looks from his young hikari. At times, he would be staring at him unabashedly, until Bakura actually turned to look at him, in which the young Briton would turn away very quickly and blush. And when the yami had tried to prod into his thoughts, he found the mental shields that he had put up previously back even stronger than normal.

'_Hn… what the hell is wrong with that kid?'_

He walked around the house awhile, before basically sitting on the easy chair and watching television. Ryou had been cooped up in his room all day… the yami wondered what was going on through the young Briton's mind. He let it go for today, but couldn't help to stop thinking about what the problem could be…

Ryou was, indeed, cooped up in his room. He had much to think about at the moment… He had his journal opened to a certain page, reading the long text that followed… it was a dream he had, roughly two days ago…

_Dear Journal,_

_I had a dream tonight… it was actually quite disturbing that I could have thoughts about my yami like that… It started out with us meeting in the kitchen and Bakura simply picked me up and started kissing me!_

_It scared me at first, but eventually I thought it felt pretty good, and it just accelerated from there… I was carried to my bedroom where I_

He heard a knock at the door and quickly closed up the journal to the invader.

"'You, lunch is on the table."

It was Bakura… My god, if he had seen what he had written before… He blushed as he saw the looming figure over him… He could feel his yami trying to find out what he was thinking, and, quickly, he set up his mental shields so that he could not be mind-read.

"Er… um, I'll be right there… give me a few minutes?" A question, more than a statement, but it worked, and Bakura finally left his room. This should be enough time to get rid of that raging tightness in his pants

(HAH! I love to tease you)

Bakura walked to the kitchen counter and grabbed the two bowls of Macaroni Cheese. _'Wonderful… anymore of this stuff and I'm going to get sick… doesn't 'You have any thing else to eat, damnit?' _The tomb robber scoffed his disappointment in Ryou's choice of foods. He sat down and began to devour the noodles without bothering to wait for his hikari. He'd get here when he'd get here. Speaking of which…

Ryou!he invaded his thoughts through the "speech only" link. Get down here!

/I'm coming/ the incredibly shy voice of the Briton called out through his mind.

The tomb robber kept eating, and finally the young, lithe form of his hikari came to eat the macaroni cheese. He sat down and began to eat, a slight flush to his features.

Bakura looked at him almost untrustingly… His hikari couldn't have anything **that** important that he had to keep it away from the yami, did he? He became frustrated with his thoughts, and he prodded his thoughts, but his mental shields were still up, damnit!

'_Stupid baka'_

"What's going on?" he finally came out and asked. The hikari jumped and looked to the yami afraid almost… The tomb robber had a stare that could kill, and he was using it on Ryou right now.

"N-nothing…" Ryou lied.

"'You, we've been in the same body for almost two years… just because I have my own body now doesn't mean I don't know what's going on in your head. You're a terrible liar." The tomb robber grinned and looked at the broken expression of the Briton. He loved it when he could tell what the hikari was doing. Ryou just blushed and sighed.

Nothing happened… he didn't say anything at all! What was going on?

"You didn't answer my question," Bakura was getting impatient now.

"Look, I really don't want to talk about it, please, let me finish my food in peace."

"Look! I just want to know what the fuck is going on! You're growing distant from me and I'm wondering why!"

"Don't raise your voice," the hikari replied timidly.

"HAH! Right… Look, you've got to tell me what's going on!"

Ryou stood up and made his way to the kitchen and dumped the bowl in the sink, washing out the contents into the sink and turning on the garbage disposal. Bakura came behind him…

The hikari suddenly turned on his heel after cleaning away his lunch, and Bakura grabbed his wrists forcefully. The hikari's eyes widened profusely, and he looked afraid of Bakura, and suddenly he calmed down… _'I might as well try it, I suppose…' _the hikari thought.

The yami looked down on his hikari and said to him: "Now… you have to tell me what's going on, my light…" He had a feral look in his eye, whenever he wanted to find something out about somebody, and that feral look was aimed straight at the young, frightened Briton. He held him tightly at the wrists, so he could not get away. The Briton came up to his face, and at first the tomb robber thought he was about to whisper something… Why he had thought that he had no idea, but suddenly Ryou's lips met his yami's, and the hikari's lips moved against his timidly. The tomb robber was so shocked at 'You's sudden action that he didn't even kiss back. Certainly, Bakura had had his feelings for the young hikari, but he was just shocked at the moment that Ryou would do that. That took a hell of a lot of courage…

Ryou looked back to the floor sadly… _'he… he didn't kiss back.. he must not like me at all…' _His face fell and he could feel tears welling up in the corners of his eyes. He began to run to his room as the tomb robber called after him. "Wait, hikari, don't go!" he called out, completely out of character from his reputation, and he just slumped his shoulders, groaning softly.

It was going to be a long week…

A/N: That's all for now folks! Clare'll write the next chapter for y'all. Wow… only three pages… I'm getting lazy… there'll be more from me the third chappie, I promise…

Read/Review/suggest ideas!

-Jake


	2. An Innocent Conversation

A/N: Hello, this is Dstar! The other half of this little story. And I'm going to be continuing this story…

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or any other things in this story. I really wish I did but I don't. Doesn't that just righteously suck?

**Chapter 2**

Bakura kicked the stone in front of him and watched at it rolled and then came to a stop. What had he been thinking! Ryou had kissed him, actually kissed him. And he had just sat there like the dumb idiot he was and let his hikiari think that he didn't care. Truth was, he did care. He cared a lot. In fact he cared more than he would ever let on, and it had been his down fall. The sound of feet behind him shook him out of his stupor and he heard the voice of Yugi yell to him, "Ryou! Wait up!"

Bakura let out a long sigh, the boy could never tell the difference. But for now he didn't care about taking the puzzle around the boy's neck. Maybe if Yugi had caught him in a better mood, but not now. So to say the least the Yugi was safe from the tomb robber at the moment, "what do you want?" Bakura asked, not trying to hide the anger in his voice.

The voice of Anzu was the next thing he heard and then he really wished he had staid at home, "well someone's moody."

"Don't push me; I'm not in the mood for games."

Yugi sighed and it was about this time that his Yami's voice startled him out of his thoughts.

That's not Ryou hikiari

/What you do mean Yami? Of course it's Ryou/

That's the tomb robber

/Oh/

So be on your guard would you?

Yugi nodded cutting of his link with his Yami. Bakura had watched the boy zone out for a moment and knew that he had been speaking with his Yami, and knew that Yugi almost certainly knew that he was not Ryou. He let the boy eye him over for a while and then let out another great sigh, "I'm not going to hurt you. Not at the moment any way."

Anzu watched knowing, or at least some what knowing what was going on. It had taken a while but the fact remained that she now knew that this was not Ryou. Which of course meant that this could only be one person, the tomb robber. Yugi's voice broke her chain of thought, "you have a row with Ryou?"

Bakura looked at Yugi, he hadn't figured the boy would figure it out this quick. But he had and so he felt, oddly obliged to answer, "Yes."

Yugi shook his head knowingly, "same thing happened to Yami and I when he first made his feeling known."

This fact made Bakura stop in his track, and look down at Yugi, "what?"

By this time both Bakura and Yugi were speaking in hushed tones and Anzu could no longer hear what they were saying, "keep it a secret okay? You're the only one who knows."

Suddenly Bakura's life looked up, he was not the only Yami to have fallen in 'like' with his hikiari. And he couldn't help letting out a small laugh at the pharaoh's expense. Of course that was before the fact that he was facing the same dilemma hit him and he quieted down. Yugi gave Bakura an odd look and the three of them continued to walk.

_Journal entry 2,_

_Well I did something really stupid, I kissed Kura. I really shouldn't have done that. And now he's confused, silly Yami not breaking the link between us. I can still read him like an open book. Or did he do this on purpose to torture me? Ah well I shall torture him until he admits that he likes me, I know Kura does he has to! I can, well okay so I can't feel that but I know that he likes me, he cares for me even if he doesn't show it. And guess what he told me he found out, Yugi's with his other half Yami! I had no idea, but it's true, Yugi's with Yami. Who would have thought, the two of them being goody goodies. Kura says he hates them, but I know he cares a little bit._

_Here's a conversation I had with Kura today…_

_"I'm sorry Ryou_."

_"Well you should be!"_

_That's about it, Kura disappeared in a sulk after that and we spoke no more. It's so sad to see Kura in such a sulk. But I must continue to do this until he admits that he likes me! It's the only thing I can do…_

_Ryou_

He closed his dairy and just in time as his darker half came out of his boy in noncoporeal form. Bakura looked over his aibou's shoulder and saw the journal in the boy's hands, "now what do we have here…"

"It's nothing!" Ryou replied far too quickly.

"Really…"

Ryou nodded furiously and then shoved the book under his bed, Bakura watching

the entire time.

**A/N: Shorter than Jakes but I'm not good with stories that I don't have a plot line for. That's okay I'll live! Reviews would be hott!**


End file.
